


Iaso

by NebulousMistress



Series: Iaso, Lady of the Void [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: I am... Steven Caldwell... I am... not... her... I...There's a Goa'uld... in my... I can't... I...





	Iaso

Iaso. I am Iaso.

No, not her. I am not Iaso. I am... Steven? Steve? Steven, yes, Steven Caldwell. Haven't been called Steve since ever. Since... marriage? A wife. A child? Teenager by now. A family. But gone. Left behind. All of it lost because of...

Why?

My career, my work, too important. Too many secrets. Broke us apart. I... I had to protect them from what's out here even if that meant letting them go. Keeping them safe from...

Iaso. The lady of recuperation. The slaves used to call me, no, her that, call upon her after their illnesses were spent to regain their strength. The slaves call upon me again to deal with this infection called 'Wraith' in the Pegasus galaxy. The Trust brought me back to Earth in an attempt to keep the Milky Way safe.

No. NO!

I... am not... her...

I am... Steven Caldwell... I am... a colonel in the United States Air Force. I... command the _Daedalus_. Don't I? Or does she? Or do I?

But... she...

Not she, I. I took this body for my host, pressing back the pitiful male mind and his fractured life. A new beginning for me and mine. A ship of slaves at my beck and call, my command absolute and unquestioned. It's not a proper ship, I'm not worshiped yet. Not yet.

But I will be.

First I have a galaxy to keep safe. These Wraith are a cancer upon the Void. I am no surgeon, that was Panacea's work. She could have taken this ship and turned it into a scalpel to excise the Wraith from existence. But that isn't how I work. Pegasus is lost. Pegasus will fester and rot and take the Void and Andromeda and the Milky Way with it if the vein between Earth and Atlantis is kept open. It must be cut. Severed.

Starve the infection. Once the Wraith have spent themselves perhaps the veins could be reopened. The Goa'uld will spread across the Void to this new galaxy with its countless worlds and limitless slaves all begging for a god to worship. I am that god.

But first I have my current slaves to keep safe. My ship. My crew. My world. My galaxy.

These 'Trust' have a plan to keep the Milky Way safe from the Wraith. I approve of this plan. All I have to do is poison the power regulation systems of Atlantis and then I alone will command the only remaining connection across the Void. I will roam the Void and its smattering of empty bereft stars, breeding hosts for my liking as the Wraith infection dies and Pegasus recovers. Then I will take it for my own.

It will take time. Pity that I couldn't acquire new slaves from Atlantis before uploading the bomb. I would have liked to keep some of them. Ah, well. I'll just have to make a few stops among the Systems before turning this ship to the Void.

I have what I need.

I am Iaso, spawned of Asclepius, and the _Daedalus_ is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://nebulousmistress.tumblr.com/) where you can find a hundred little fanfics I never posted here. Check it out, drop a line, maybe dare me to write something for you.


End file.
